MPI Home Video Warning Screen
These are the warning screens from MPI Home Video, Gorgon Video and IFC Films. 1984-1985, 1986 This is the MPI Home Video '''and '''Gorgon Video Warning Screen, which was on the black background with the white warning text scrolling up. As seen on VHS, Betamax and Laserdisc, such as How to Party. 1985-1986 WCI Home Video Warning.JPG|This is the MPI Home Video Warning Screen File:FBI_Warning_Screen_WHV The Warning Screen is the same as the WCI Home Video (now Warner Home Video) warning screen from 1978-1981. As seen on VHS, Betamax and Laserdisc, such as The Super Bowl Shuffle and The Honeymooners Hidden Episodes. 1986-1987 Embassy Warning -1.jpg|The MPI Warning Screen on a Purple Background Embassy Warning -2.jpg|The MPI Warning Screen on a Blue Background File:Embassy Home Entertainment FBI Warning Screen (Version -2) File:New Line Home Video Warning Screen 1983-1991, 1992 -2 This Warning Screen is the same as Fries Home Video, Embassy Home Entertainment/Nelson Entertainment, Strand Home Video, Video Treasures/Anchor Bay Entertainment, New Line Home Entertainment and Unicorn Video (with the copyright detail). As seen on VHS, Betamax and Laserdisc, such as Carnival of Souls (1962), Call of the Wild (1979) and others. 1987-1992, 1995 New Horizons & Concorde Warning.jpg|The MPI Warning Screen on a Blue Background File:Opening To Christmas Come To Willow Creek 1989 VHS This Warning Screen is the same as Madacy Entertainment, New Horizons and Concorde, Embassy Home Entertainment/Nelson Entertainment, RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video '(now 'Sony Pictures Home Entertainment; for Magic Window '''eras), '''UAV Corporation (now Sterling Entertainment Group; for Samuel Goldwyn eras), Cloud Ten Pictures, Blockbuster Video, J2 Communications, Random House Home Video, M.C.E.G./Virgin Vision, MTM Home Video and other VHS companies. As seen on VHS, Betamax and Laserdisc, such as Computer Dreams ''(1988), ''Secret Video Game Tricks (1989) and others. 1992-1999 MPI Warning.JPG|The MPI Warning from the 1990s File:Opening To Hondo VHS(1994) This is the MPI Home Video '''and '''Gorgon Video Warning Screen, which was on the blue background with three letters "FBI", which multiplied and all over the blue background. The letters "FBI" and the white seal are on the black by the left side. And on the white background by the right, there's the "$250,000 fine" details (which look similar to the 1978-2004 Warner Home Video warning screen) with the red word "WARNING", which was texted in Gill Sans font on top. As seen on some MPI Releases on VHS, Laserdisc and DVD. 1999-2005 This is the MPI Home Video, Gorgon Video and IFC Films warning screen is the same as the 1997-present Strand Releasing warning screen, though the seal was not in gradient. As seen on VHS and DVDs from MPI Home Video releases, including The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes DVD Collection. 2005-2012 This is the MPI Home Video, Gorgon Video and IFC Films warning screen, which was on the black background with the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning, with the words "WARNING FBI" in the right. The FBI Anti-Piracy Warning text is in white. As seen on VHS, DVDs and Blu-Ray Discs from MPI Home Video releases, including How to Be. 2012-present This is the MPI Home Video, Gorgon Video and IFC Films warning screen is the same as the 2012-present Sony Pictures Home Entertainment warning screen, through the background takes place on the same blue/white gradient textured background. As seen on DVDs and Blu-Ray Discs from MPI Home Video releases, including Weekend of a Champion. Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:Warning Screen Category:Current Warning Screens Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen